wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter's Heart/Chapter 14
Summary : The Victory of Kidron sails along the Sea of Storms en route to Ebou Dar. The Corenne has officially begun. Selucia, Tuon's so'jhin and chief maid, shaves her head and dresses her. Tuon sees an albatross, an omen of victory. Selucia was a cradle-gift to Tuon, she had spent the first twenty-five years of her life training to be her nursemaid. When Tuon came of age, Selucia chooses to become her chief maid, but also her Shadow. In secret, Selucia is also a trained fighter and her bodyguard. Two of Tuon's siblings are dead, and two more disgraced and made da'covale. Tuon's previous Soe'feia, or Truthspeaker, Neferi, died in a fall two years ago. For some reason, the Empress named her current Truthspeaker, Anath, instead of Neferi's planned successor. Selucia prepares to place her lace cap on her, but Tuon asks for a veil instead. This marks her as just one of the Blood, not the Daughter of the Nine Moons. She feels almost sei'mosiev because she ordered a damane beaten last night and now regrets it. She must make amends to restore sei'taer. She goes to the second cabin where six of her damane and their sul'dam await, including Lidya, the damane she had beaten. She had ordered Lidya to tell her future and had her caned when she did not like what she heard. She tells Ianelle, the sul'dam holding her leash to treat Lidya's wounds and give treats to her until they are gone. The other damane are Dali, Dani, Charral, Sera, and Mylen. Mylen is Tuon's favorite. When she bought her at Shon Kifar, she was nearly dead, refusing to eat or drink. Tuon successfully trained her, and now it is nearly impossible to believe that she was once Aes Sedai. Catrona now holds her leash, and she and Tuon agree that Mylen is a perfect damane. As Tuon leaves her cabins, Musenge, captain of Deathwatch Guards, notes her veil and assigns only two guards. There are also a dozen Ogier Gardeners standing guard. Yuril, her secretary and the Hand in charge of her Seekers, bows and Ronde Macura prostrates herself. In Tanchico she begged to be taken into service and provides lots of information about the Aes Sedai she hates. Tuon goes to the quarterdeck where Captain Tehan and Anath are. Anath chides Tuon for wearing the veil over a little thing like beating a damane. Tuon recalls that Algwyn, the last man to sit on the Crystal Throne almost a thousand years ago, let his Soe'feia get away with slapping him in public. Tuon tells Anath that she does not need a penance; Anath's last penance left Tuon crying for days. She says that High Lady Suroth is to be commended for her success, but she is to be watched for ambition. Anath says she is sure Suroth is loyal. Tuon then says that she must make contact with the Dragon Reborn so that he can kneel before the Crystal Throne before Tarmon Gai'don according to the Prophecies of the Dragon. Anath is pleased, but tells Tuon to be careful not to let him learn how dangerous she is to him. They approach the harbor of Ebou Dar. Characters *Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag *Selucia *Lidya *Dali *Dani *Charral *Sera *Mylen *Ianelle *Catrona *Musenge *Yuril *Ronde Macura *Captain Tehan *Anath Referenced *Empress of Seanchan *Suroth *Neferi *Four of Tuon's unnamed siblings *Algwyn *Rand al'Thor - as the Dragon Reborn Places *Aboard the Victory of Kidron Referenced *Imfaral *Seanchan (continent) *Noren M'Shar *Shon Kifar *Tanchico *Ebou Dar Events *The Corenne Referenced *Tarmon Gai'don One Power *''Damane'' Culture *''So'jhin'' *''Da'covale'' *''Soe'feia'' *Deathwatch Guards *''Sei'mosiev'' *''Sei'taer''